


Her Love Is Sweet Like Cream

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [7]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, F/F, Female Reader, Past Rape/Non-con, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: A broken woman, a caring savior helping the broke and shattered soul of the glass like woman, putting her back together with gold like seams.(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	Her Love Is Sweet Like Cream

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

"Angela, are you sure you want to do this?" (Y/n) asked, her eyes rested on Angela, said woman, laid on the bed. "Yes, of course, I -I, ca-can we take it slow through?" Her voice came out meek.

The (h/c) woman nodded, a soft smile played her lips, "of course, Angela, just tell me when to stop", (y/n) crawled onto the bed, sitting next to Angela. They had agreed that it would be better if Angela was on top.

Angela took a deep breath, she sat up, she then looped her legs on either side of the woman below her. The woman gently put a hand on the brunettes cheek, her lips showed a reassuring smile, her beautiful smile calmed the brunette woman, who let out a shaky breath.

She leaned down, letting there lips touch, the kiss was sweet, Angela felt much better as she felt the woman lay a hand on her back. Angela poked her tongue out, gently running it over the woman's bottom lip, the woman below her opened her mouth, allowing the brunette to push her tongue gently into her mouth.

Angela fumbled awkwardly, not knowing what to do, she pulled away, a blush coating her face, due to her embarrassment, (y/n) propped herself up with her elbows. "Angela, it's okay" she reassured her, Angela smiled faintly, "I'm-i'm not Good at this, sorry" she said softly.

(Y/n) laid a hand on her cheek, "Angela, you're doing just fine" she smiled, Angela looked back at her, and faintly smiled, "really?" The woman nodded, " of course". Angela leaned down, locking lips again, the woman let her take the lead, there tongues danced together with grace.

Angela moaned, she never felt pleasure like this, and from a simple kiss, Angela gently grasped (y/n) 's breasts, she moaned at Angela's actions, Angela smiled, happy that she could bring her partner pleasure.

"Do-do you like it?" Angela asked, the woman nodded, " I do, a lot" she moaned out, Angela took one of her hands off of her breast, and moved to the woman's pants, unzipping then, and and removed the other hand to pull them down.

She slid them all the way off, and let them fall to the floor, Angela let out a shaky breath, her hand was visibly shaky as she reached at the woman's panties. Her hand laid still once it made contact with her pussy, the woman moaned.

"You're doing really good, Angela" she moaned out, Angela moved her fingers to her clit, gently rubbing it, her moans began to get louder, Angela felt herself getting wet. Her cheeks turned a deep rose pink.

Angela slipped her panties off, and let the woman's legs rest on her shoulders, Angela gently licked her clit. Angela felt relieved when (y/n) moaned, she then sucked on her clit, Angela enjoyed her moans, and continued her actions, her pussy soaked through her pants.

She inserted a finger into (y/n)'s pussy, gently rubbing her walls, making the woman even wetter. Angela pumped her finger in and out, the woman's walls clenched around Angela's fingers. Her pussy squirted on her hand.

Angela stood up, and sat next (y/n), who smiled lovingly at the brunette, "I love you" she said to Angela, who blushed, "I love you too" came out faintly.


End file.
